One Day, Three Words
by Lee1
Summary: Sakura decides it's finally the time to tell Syaoran those three words, "I Love You"..but, what will Syaoran think about it?
1. Default Chapter

One Day, Three Words  
By: Kacie Lynette  
  
Chapter 1: Three Words of Hate  
  
A girl around the age of twelve, with short brown hair, pinned in small pigtails and  
long bangs, sat on her bed. She non-stopped picked up the phone put down the phone.  
Syaoran-chan, I hate you! She thought over and over. She wanted to call him and admit  
she was wrong. Oh, sure she was just a child, didn't know as much as Syaoran-chan, or  
Tomoyo-chan. She continued to stare at the phone, until she saw a small drop of water  
fall, she felt tears stream down her face. She replayed what Syaoran and herself had  
said.  
"Oh, shut up Sakura-chan!"  
"Syaoran-chan, What have I done?!"  
"Your an idiot, Sakura-chan! I don't know how you'd ever make it as a Card  
Captor! It's all that stupid stuffed animal's fault, if you never came along, we would have  
never met!"  
"Syaoran-chan! What are you talking about?"  
"You know exactly!"  
"Syaoran-chan, What did I do to you?!"  
"Sakura-chan, I just hate you!"  
"I hate you too! Syaoran-chan, I hate you!"  
The three words, I hate you, pierced Sakura's heart. She didn't know what was  
going on, or what to do. One thought came to mind, call him an apologize, it was the  
least she could do. She wanted to make up with him, he was just like her, he was a  
Card Captor as well. She got up the courage and pressed the auto dial. She held the  
phone to her ear, and listened as it rang. She still was crying and tried to hold it back.  
Syaoran, I don't hate you! I never did! I hope you forgive me! She thought as the phone  
still rang, until the answering matchine came on.  
"Hi, This is Syaoran-chan, I'm not home right now, so please leave a message."  
The beep went off, Sakura had lost control and started saying things at random.  
"Syaoran-chan, I'm sorry! I Don't hate you! Why do you hate me, what have I  
done? Please, tell me! I need to know, you've been by my side forever. I've got to know  
why you would start to hate me! Please." She cried as she talked.  
Syaoran was sitting on the side of the bed, a frown apon his face. He thought of  
what to do, the words 'I hate you' were just blurted out, only if he could take them back.  
He looked down to the floor, still listening to Sakura's crying voice. He wanted to pick up  
and say sorry, but how would he back it up? She had said she wanted to know why he  
hated her. What was he supposed to say? Sakura I was just mad. Your not the person I  
expected to be the other Card Captor. He thought of anything, anything at all to say to  
her.  
"Syaoran-chan, I want to know why! Please, just call me back!" She let out  
another cry, and hung up. She hadn't notice she pressed the wrong bottom and  
continued to talk outloud.  
"OK, I've got to get through this. I've got the be strong. Syaoran-chan, may hate  
me...but I don't hate him, why would I? I don't have a good reason to tell him 'I hate  
you'." She still cried and fell onto her bed next to the phone.  
Syaoran picked up the phone, and took a deep breath, he let out a slight sigh.  
He listened as she talked, and waited until she finished.   
Sakura took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly and steadily. She got up and  
walked to the window, she continued to repeat 'I don't hate you, Syaoran' over and  
over, she couldn't get the though of him hating her out of her mind.  
"Sakura-chan?" He asked. Sakura hadn't heard the phone and walked out of the  
room, and out of the house. The sky had been darker then usual, it had just rained, and  
looked as if more rain was to come. There were puddles on the ground, she walked to  
one and looked at herself in her reflection, her eyes were bright red from crying, and  
she looked as if she was going to break out screaming.   
She walked to Tomoyo's house, and rang the doorbell. Tomoyo answered the  
door, and had a worried expression on her face. She walked out and put her hand on  
Sakura's shoulder. There was silence and all was heard was the thunder. Lightning  
struck every few minutes lighting the street for a slight moment.  
"Tomoyo-chan.." She looked at her quietly. "Syaoran-chan hates me, he told me  
myself. I was being stupid and said I hate him too! Tomoyo-chan I don't really hate him!  
You know I don't!"  
"Sakura-chan, it's all right. Did you talk to him after?"  
"I called, but his answering matchine went off. I don't think he will listen to my  
message, but I hope he does."  
"Me too, Sakura-chan." She replied smiling. "Come on, in the meantime lets go  
have some hot-chocolate." She said with a smile on her face. Tomoyo was always a  
great friend, Sakura could never stand the thought of Tomoyo without her bright smile.  
She had always counted on her to help her, in times like these.   
Sakura and Tomoyo walked into the house and walked into the front room, she  
popped in one of the tapes Tomoyo had filmed. Of course, a one of Sakura's great  
adventures as a Card Captor. Tomoyo didn't press play, then walked into the kitchen to  
boil some water. She waited till the water was hot, then poured it into two tea cups, and  
added chocolate. She stirred until it looked tasty, then walked back into the room and  
handed Sakura a cup. She sat down and pressed play. They watched for a little bit until  
Tomoyo interrupted with a sigh.  
"I wish I had more shots of you, Sakura-chan!" She said.  
"Oh, Tomoy-chan! You have enough of me! You got same great ones of the  
Card!"   
"You think?"  
"You bet!"  
"Oh, Wow. Thanks Sakura-chan!"  
"Your great at video taping!" She smiled.  
"I'm not great at it..."  
"Oh, Tomoyo-chan! Your great at it, I know it, you know it!" This made Tomoyo  
smile. Tomoyo had cheered up Sakura, so now it was Sakura's chance to cheer up  
Tomoyo.  
They continued to watch some of the card captured adventures that Tomoyo had  
caught. Sakura smiled as she thought of a cute name for Tomoyo, to make her feel like  
a Card Captor.  
"Hey, Tomoyo-chan! You know, you fit the name 'Video Captor'! It fits you  
perfectly!" She smiled once again.  
* * * * *  
Syaoran had been sitting on his bed, still talking into the phone as if Sakura was  
still there. He had said Sorry a few times, and told her he didn't hate her.   
"Sakura, I was just mad. I'm so sorry, I don't hate you." he continued to say into  
the phone. He talked and looked out the window, watching the rain drops hit his  
window. It was slightly darker then it was about thirty minutes ago. Lighting struck every  
so often and brought a flash of light to the sky. Thunder still came more often then the  
flashing lighting. Syaoran had the sudden erge to find Sakura and apologize, he  
grabbed his coat and walked out of the house and down the street.  
* * * * *   
It was late once Sakura decided to leave. She needed to get home, it was 9:00  
P.M., if she wasn't home soon her family would worry. She got up and thanked  
Tomoyo, then walked out of the front door. It was kind of cold outside, Sakura had  
found herself shivering. She was wearing short sleeves, and a skirt. She had been  
walking in the cold and rain until she spotted Syaoran.  
Syaoran spotted Sakura, she was walking. Sakura suddenly stop, she could feel  
her heart sink. She looked down and turned to face the other way, she still shivered.  
Syaoran walked up her, and took of his coat and placed it around Sakura's shoulder.  
She stopped looking down and turned to face him.  
"Sakura-chan, I was just in a bad mood, I'm sorry." He said kindly. "You've  
always been a close friend to me, I couldn't hate you."   
"Syaoran-chan, you said yourself you did." She replied.  
"But, I never said I ment it."  
Sakura smiled slightly, They were friends again. She started to walk toward her  
house, Syaoran followed closely behind her. They walked in silence until they go to  
Sakura's house, she stopped and took of the coat and handed it to Syaoran. He took it,  
then nodded. Sakura smiled, then walked inside. She took off her shoes and walked up  
the stairs  



	2. One Day, Three Words

Chapter 2: Destiny's Dream.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were off on another Card Captor adventure, this  
time...Meilin came along. Meilin had been wearing her usual outfit. Sakura in one of  
Tomoyo's special designs for Sakura. Syaoran was in his normal traditional robes. They  
all were walking, looking almost as if they were trick-or-treating. Actually, this time  
neither Syaoran, nor Sakura sensed this card. They were off, having a certain feeling  
one was near.   
"I'm getting tired, Syao-chan!" Whined Meilin.  
"We need to find the card, I just have a feeling one's near, but I don't sense it.  
How about you, Sakura-chan?  
"I don't sense anything, but I guess we'll have to follow you then.  
"How much longer must we go around looking?!" Yelled Meilin.  
"Shh, Meilin."   
"Syao-chan! I'm tired!" She whined again, and clung to Syaoran's arm. A minor  
sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head. She just looked at her, as if she had  
never done this before. Sakura giggles slightly.  
"Oh, Meilin-chan you don't have to stay. You can't capture cards anyways." She  
said, Meilin gave Sakura a evil glare. She let go of Syaoran's arm and stood up straight,  
putting her hands on her hips.  
"I'll show you, Kinomoto!" She replied, with confidence in her voice. Syaoran  
sighed, yet again Sakura and Meilin were going to fight.  
"Kero-chan said you have no magical lineage!"   
"What does he know?! He's just a stuffed animal!"  
"He's the guardian beast of the seal of the Clow Cards!"  
"A Lot of good that did!"  
"Hey little Girl!" Kero popped out behind Sakura.  
"I'm not a little girl, you stupid stuffed animal!"  
"Ugh, Stuffed Animal?!"   
"Yeah, stuffed animal! You know what I'm talking about!"  
"Why I outta!"  
"Kero-chan, Stop!" A minor sweatdrop appeared behind Sakura's head. Syaoran  
had just stared at the two, normally he was the one to call Kero a 'stupid stuffed  
animal'. He walked next to Sakura and stood watching the two fight with each other.  
They both sighed quietly as they watched the two fight for no good reason what so  
ever.  
Meilin must of had got annoyed with fighting with the 'stuffed animal', because  
she had walked off in the direction of her house. Kero watched her walk off, then  
smiled. He must of thought 'oh yeah, I win!'. It seemed like his deed was done here. He  
flew off to Sakura's house, and waved goodbye.  
"Heh, wow that sure lasted long." Said Syaoran.  
"Your telling me."  
"Well, Meilin does have a point."  
"What do you mean, Syaoran-chan?"  
"Kero is just a stuffed animal." Sakura looked at him, a sweatdrop appeared on  
the back of her head. "Only that, nothing more" Syaoran added.  
"Well, on to a different subject. I don't think there is a card near."  
"I know." Syaoran replied.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh, um, nothing."  
"Oh, well we better be getting home." Sakura added.  
"Yeah, your right." Syaoran replied.  
The two started to head to Sakura's house. Sakura glanced up at the skies,  
there were no clouds. A crescent moon could be seen, along with many bright shinning  
stars. Sakura couldn't imagine how many were above both of them. She smiled while  
she gazed up.   
Sakura had not been paying attention, she still was looking at the sky. Syaoran  
had been looking forward almost the whole time, taking glances at Sakura every so  
often. Sakura, still not paying attention, rammed right into a tree. She feel back onto the  
grass, and blinked. Syaoran stopped once he had noticed what Sakura had done.  
Syaoran pointed out the Sakura had hit her forehead, a little blood was visible. Sakura  
just got up and continued walking. Sakura had remembered the tissue in her pocket,  
she took it out and cleaned the wound on her forehead.  
Sakura and Syaoran reached Sakura's house. She smiled and opened the front  
door quietly. She looked at him, then told him 'goodnight Syaoran-chan'. Syaoran  
walked up to her, and kissed her on the cheek. Her face had got a little darker as she  
blushed. Syaoran just smiled and turned to walk to his home.  
Sakura put her hand on her cheek as she walked inside, upstairs and into her  
room without a noise.  
* * * * *  
Sakura opened her eyes and looked around her room. She stretched as she sat  
up, and looked at her clock. It was 12:01 AM., the same time Sakura had got the kiss  
from Syaoran. Then it struck her, she had dreamed it. No wonder she didn't feel  
anything when she ran into the tree. She got up and walked to her window, seeing her  
reflection. No cut on her forehead. She put her hand back on her cheek slowly and  
smiled. 


End file.
